The Ghost of Gallifrey: Origins
by Pvt Majer
Summary: You all know the story of the Doctor and the last great time war but what about the first time war? Follow the journey of the prophisized child of time and his adventures. I do not own Doctor Who.


**Ghost of Gallifrey: Origins**

In a magical box, that is the bluest blue you have ever seen, lays empty rooms and corridors that echo of past adventures. In these corridors lies a room, this room contains a vast number of books collected throughout all of time and space. They hold adventures long since forgotten or even erased from history with in them.

With in this room sits a man. His face and body are full of youth but upon further inspection the eyes of this man tell a different story. They speak of love, loss, hate and sorrow. These eyes a have seen war and fought for peace for countless ages. In his hands he holds open an old leather bound book with the words _Legends of the First Time War _printed on the cover. The man was reading one of his favorites stories about a war hero who sacrificed every thing for his people.

**Legends of the First Time War**

_The Ghost of Gallifrey_

On the desolate battlegrounds of the first Time War there was a man who not only fought for his planet but for his friends. This man was of noble birth, his family name lost to time. This man was not ordinary he was born with what the elders called the gift of the Time Lords. This gift was the high seal of Gallifrey, which was marked on the back of his right hand. It was said that the power of the crest was able to bend the fabric of time. But it also was the mark of the prophesized child of time.

There the man stood upon the last battlefield of the first Time War bloodied and bruised. The bodies of the people he held most dear to him surrounded him. Screams could be heard across the wasteland as the enemy of the Time Lords advanced. The noble Time Lord could only think to himself if he had only had more power he could have protected every one he cared about. Tears could be seen running down his face.

The Noble Time Lord soon found himself surrounded by the enemy his people. The young Time Lord then lased out in in anger releasing all of his emotions he was feeling. The seal on his right hand began to glow a bright blue. The Time lord clenched his right hand into a fist and made contact with the cold metallic shell of the Dalek that was in front of him. Upon contact with the man's fist the Dalek turned to nothing more than a pile of ash.

He continued to fight hand-to-hand with the metallic demons but in the end he was only one and they were many. A Dalek then shot a bolt of blue light, which hit the Time lord's chest. As he fell to the ground all he could think was if only he had more power he could have stopped this war. Maybe he wasn't the prophesized child of time.

xxXXxx

The Time lord then awoke in a white void, which stretched on forever. There in front of the time lord stood a figure surrounded by a black haze. The figure had no face except it did have a mouth, which was grinning at the time lord. The figure spoke to him.

"So you want to end the war? Do you?"

"How?" replied the Time Lord.

"Be careful what you wish for young Time Lord." smiled the black figure.

"Will you end the war then?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" asked the Time lord.

" I see you carry the gift of the Time lords with in you. That means your some one very important. So I will end the war for you. But you will pay a great price."

"I'll pay any price to end this war" stated the time Lord.

"Very well. As payment for our deal one, your name will be forgotten to time and you will become a ghost to your people. Two, death will be unable to claim you. Three, you can not return to this dimension"

With that said the black figure shook the hand of the Time lord. A look of accomplishment and sadness could be seen on the Time lords face.

"Alright then Ghost. It looks like we have a deal" grinned the black figure.

"Ghost?" asked the Time Lord.

"I took your name as payment so you need a new one. Now child of time I think you should start your journey to fulfill your destiny. "

"What destiny?"

"Oh it wouldn't be as fun if I just told you."

"What should I do?"

"Do what you do best. You're a soldier and a hero."

With that a large gate way appeared before Ghost and opened.

"I'm not going to lie Ghost. The journey your about to embark on will test you. Goodbye Ghost of Gallifrey."

_**The End**_

xxXXxx

The man put down the book he was reading. He took off his reading glasses and placed the book back to its place on the bookshelf. A young girl then walked into the library.

"Doctor what are you reading?" asked the girl.

"Oh just an old story of a legend" answered the now named Doctor.

"Oh? How's it end?"

The doctor smiled, "It doesn't have an ending."

"Was it still a good story?" asked the girl.

"It was. I just hope mine is as good as this one in the end." Stated the Doctor.

_**The End**_

Authors Note

In this story I stayed away from creating an exact picture of the characters so the reader could decide which Doctor and which companion also the same for Ghost.

This story is the first in a series of a journey, which will Take Ghost to other dimensions to fulfill a prophecy placed upon him.

Name of prophecy is something like: _**The child of time with the will of a dragon.**_

The next story will explain the prophecy and take place in the star wars universe.

Also I don't care if you read the story I had fun writing it and that's why I do it.


End file.
